


Bookish

by Anonymous



Series: Arkademia [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was that time of year again when Echo Silveira believed another plague was long overdue. -- This story has been abandoned.





	Bookish

It was that time of year again when Echo Silveira believed another plague was long overdue. 

The junior prowled the library’s lower levels in search of a free spot. Usually there was no want for a useable surface, but at this point in the semester even the floor was sectioned and claimed. Its characteristic stillness was replaced by uneasy tension—the cacophonous cumulation of screeching headphones, mumbled self-talk, quiet crying, heavy breathing, foot tapping, pencil chewing, and crinkling. No nervous twitch or mindless habit had been barred from attendance. 

Weaving through rows of tables, frustration mounting, Echo prayed to Fortuna that the upper floor would have vacancies. 

  
But Lady Luck was really  _not_ smiling down on her today.

“Hey,”—she turned towards the source of the sound—“Come here.” 

Echo stuck her thumb under her shoulder strap and arched a brow at the one who beckoned her. He wasn’t anyone she recognised from her classes—past or present—or any of the school clubs she frequented. Studying him curiously, she realised he most certainly wouldn’t have slipped her mind had he ever crossed her path. That being said, on a campus this big, their paths might have crossed and she’d not been paying attention. After all, why else would he address _her_? 

“Come here,” he beckoned once more, motioning with his head for her to come closer. 

A stranger asking her to follow him into the stacks? Yeah, not a red flag _at all_. 

“ _What?_ ” Echo hissed at him, voice low. The library might have become a hellhole, but the rules were rules. 

The guy chuckled at her expense, and the sight of it drew colour to cheeks. Maybe he wasn’t addressing her, but rather someone behind her. There _had_ to be someone else behind her. Why else would he be amused by her reaction? How would _he_ react if some stranger beckoned him into the stacks? 

Everyone knew what happened in the stacks. 

Wait—not just _that_ , but drug deals too. 

During her time at Arkadia University Echo had witnessed a fair share of drug exchanges—hell, she’d partaken in some at parties, but never had she purchased any herself. Drugs were one of the many ways students survived this period. 

There was no one behind—or anywhere near—her. Everyone at the desks and tables were in their own little bubble, exposing his interest to be singularly on her. And now he was coming closer. Pressing her shoulder strap into her collarbone, Echo took a step backwards, eyes wide and tone indignant as she hissed at him, “Fuck off. I’m not buying drugs from you.” 

This gave him pause. Confusion latched itself to his brows, pulling them together as he tilted his head at her. It would be the perfect moment to turn tail and make her way back down. Maybe someone had cleared off on the lower levels, or would just in time. Instead, she stood stock still, watching his features contort from bewildered to tickled. 

“If I had any, believe me, I wouldn’t be selling,” —he closed the distance between them with one step, voice hushed—“You’re looking for a spot to study, right?” 

Echo shifted uncomfortably under the weight of his gaze.  
Just how long had he been creeping? 

“Maybe? Why?” she asked. As soon as the words left her mouth however, her eyebrows shot up in delayed realisation. She didn’t give him a chance to reply, her face lighting up: “Are you leaving?” 

*** * ***

Bellamy Blake should be offended. First she thought him a drug dealer and now she looked thrilled to see him go. It might have been the perfect setup for a joke, but the way she was reacting to him made the floor had turned into a tightrope. He should be offended by her unfounded apprehension—he might have been were he younger, but to her he was a complete stranger. He thought of Octavia being approached by a stranger and realised he’d expect nothing less of his sister. 

“No, I’m not, but I can help you out,” he chuckled.  
  
His expression softened, gaze wandering. 

There was a distinct smatter of pink on her cheeks that made him stand a little taller. Licking his lips, he pivoted on one foot to motion towards the stacks. He knew first hand what they could represent to students, but beyond the maze of bookcases was the research centre. It was only last semester that he’d learned of its existence, and while he’d accomplished his undergraduate studies just fine without access to its fancy setup and brand new computers, he ventured to it from time to time. 

The reason Bellamy was out here right now had been to refill his water bottle. He was glad for the timing of it.  
  
Usually he stuck to the library’s lower levels, but with the onslaught of students during finals, the research centre was a welcome sanctuary. He might never had seen her had cooped himself up here from day one onwards. The girl had been a constant to him all semester. He’d watched her show a distinct preference for the north-facing windows on the third floor, and on many occasions had been distracted from his own work by the nervous tapping of her pen against the bow of her lip. 

“There’s plenty of room in the research centre,” he announced. 

“Oh,”—her face fell—“I don’t have access.” 

“But I can get you in,” he said. He fished his phone from his back pocket and deftly flipped single-handedly to reveal the student ID in the clear case. 

“I have a boyfriend,” she blurted out. 

His eyes widened, but the stunned silence was short-lived. 

“O..kay…?” 

“No. I mean,”—she amended, and Bellamy had to hold back his smile—“If that is why you’re offering. I really could use a place to study, but I’m not… If you’re being nice because you think I—well, I’m not.” 

Bellamy hadn’t _seen_ her with any boyfriend, but then again he’d only ever seen in her the library. Perhaps this boyfriend wasn’t the library sort. Perhaps he attended another school. Or perhaps this boyfriend didn’t exist at all. Even if he did exist it wasn’t an automatic deterrent. But Christmas was just around the corner and he didn’t see the harm in helping out a fellow student. It wasn’t just because she was pretty either; he’d seen her at the library too often to overlook her consistent effort. It’d be shit for all that work to go unrewarded because she couldn’t find a place to study. 

“It’s an offer with no strings attached,” he explained, sliding his phone back into his pocket. It hadn’t occurred to him how hard it’d be to charm this girl, though in hindsight that was no surprise considering he knew next to nothing about her. Licking his lips, he twirled his water bottle and lifted his hands placatingly: “I meant nothing by it, really. What do you say?” 

*** * ***

Echo _did_ have a boyfriend. A boyfriend she would be seeing again in a couple weeks over the break. A boyfriend who no longer called or messaged her as often as he used to. A boyfriend she felt no compulsion to call or message as often as she used to. It wasn’t immediately obvious to her what that meant for them, but she had no time to indulge in that line of thinking when she had grades to maintain. (And when she found the time, she reasoned that Roan was just as busy as she was.) The fact was that she _did_ have a boyfriend, and she was neither available nor willing to play any games. He seemed to understand and respect that. 

“That’s very kind,” she replied, feeling a little abashed. 

Meeting his gaze, she considered him for a beat longer before nodding. He was offering her exactly what she needed: a place to finally settle down to study. It might be too good to be true, but she was willing to take her chances after having wasted twenty minutes of valuable time on what was turning out to be a fool’s errand. He didn’t seem the dangerous kind, but should he trigger any alarms she could always change her mind. She had nothing to lose. 

“Alright,” he smiled, lowering his hands. Before turning on his heel, he twirled his water bottle once more, forcing her attention down to his hands. He had done this twice now and something similar with his phone too earlier, and each time his forearm muscles had rippled. As she followed him into the stacks, her gaze traced the bend of his elbow up to his shoulders. The sculpted muscles and rolled up sleeves made for a much appreciated aesthetic. 

“By the way,”—he glanced over her shoulder and she was glad her gaze hadn’t strayed further south—“name’s Bellamy Blake.” 

“Echo,” she replied automatically. 

*** * ***

A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. If they’d met in the shadows of the local pub he might have leaned into her ear to whisper the words. In fact, he’d have done a lot more in an attempt to impress her. How, he had no idea. 

_Echo_. 

To be named after an oread was befitting. 

“So, what’re you studying?” 

“Forensics. Yourself?” 

“Archaeology,” he responded. 

“Looking to be the next Professor Jones?” 

“No,”—he chuckled, reaching for his phone—“Great films, shit archeo though.” 

She responded with a hum. 

Bellamy swiped his ID and the sensor beeped, flashing green. 

“Fancy,” she mumbled. 

“Indeed,”—he pulled open the door—“After you.” 

*** * ***

Behind the glass double-doors was a large room. Echo’s eyes widened at the sight. There were at least fifty individual cubicles spanning the width of the room in two sets of three rows. The doors opened up to a wide corridor between each them, and led to a smaller section beyond populated much like the lower levels. Just like he’d said, there was _plenty_ of room. 

“This is— _whoa_.” 

It made sense they got nicer things—they paid higher fees after all, but knowing this existed beyond her reach would haunt her for the rest of her time here. 

“Easily impressed. I like that in a girl.” 

Echo cast him a glance, “You’ve ruined the rest of the library for me now, thanks.” 

“Yes, well, that was my plan all along, of course,”—his tone was light—“The administration pays me big bucks to lure unsuspecting undergraduates here. The goal is to tempt them into a graduate degree so they can use all the fancy campus amenities.” 

“Haha,” she replied, deadpan. 

Her gaze swept the room one more time, “So, anywhere is fine?” 

Bellamy nodded. 

“There’s no one checking to make sure you’re entitled?” 

He shook his head, but then frowned. Echo arched her brow at him. 

“I’ll have to let you back in if you need the restrooms or water fountain since there are none in here, but I’m sitting over there,”—he motioned in the general direction of _left_ and shrugged—“So just let me know if you need anything, yeah?” 

Echo could have made a quip about bathroom passes and permission as they walked in unison, but decided against it. Skipping coffee this morning hadn’t been a bad idea after all. Anyway, in this kind of setting she might not need the caffeine; there were fewer distractions than she was accustomed to. Fortuna had smiled upon her in the end, and she had every intention of making the most of it. 

“Thanks, Bellamy,” 

*** * ***

Bellamy wondered if this was how the Beast felt when he showed Belle his library. If this was enough to make a lasting impression then he had no problem making this a habit. The smile she flashed him when she’d thanked him was stored to the back of his mind, along with the part of her lips when she had first walked in. Okay, so perhaps she had a boyfriend, but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t make a home for himself in her good graces. 

Raking a hand through his hair, he set his water bottle down by the keyboard of his chosen desk. Over the edge of the cubicle he watched as she staked claim on a table at the furthest end of the open space. It’d offend him that she’d settle as far away from him as was physical possible were said table not the nearest to the north-facing windows. Maybe one day he’d find out why she had such an entrenched preference. Until that day came along, Bellamy decided it was for the best not to give away any indication that he noticed such things. After all, she had a boyfriend. 


End file.
